Show me how to lie
by pewpewzombie
Summary: "You, Izaya, are going to take in a teenager? You know she won't be recovered for a whole year right? You aren't exactly the 'parent' type." The doctor looked back at the information broker, doubting.
1. Don't mess with me

No one can stop me, for only I am in control.

If you want me, you better contact my people.

In my crown, I am king, I love their endless worshiping.

I've come, it's been fun, but won't you please disappear.

Something tells me that you can't further my career.

-_Don't mess with me_

_Temposhark_

Izaya Orihara, an information broker.

There are common things that go together; this was one of those things. Ikebukuro was his current squat spot. A city full of humans, anywhere you went. Only a few really spiked the crimson eyed, dark haired information broker's interest though. Celty Sturluson, a Dullahan. Shizuo Heiwajima, a freakishly strong guy with the worst sense of fashion, bartending suits are hardly the style nowadays.

Izaya smirked, his hands clasped together, supporting his chin.

Two kids with interesting ties to the gang life of the city, Masaomi Kida and his friend Mikado Ryûgamine. This place was a stage, and the broker ran the show.

Izaya hopped off his desk chair and headed out the door of his office, fingering the switch blade in his jacket pocket. '_I've got shit to do today._' He thought, humming.

…...

Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette, its cherry a dull red in the shade of the buildings, and he scanned the main plaza. Shizuo liked this town, and for the most part, the people in it. Except that damn fle- "IZAYA!" the blonde man yelled, throwing off his sunglasses. He uprooted a traffic sign and hurtled it across the street toward a grinning man, with his hands in the pockets of a fur lined jacket.

"Oi! Shizuo! I thought you would be happy to see me." Izaya crowed, dodging the projectile with ease, crimson eyes narrowed betraying the innocence of his words.

Shizuo grunted and took a step, Izaya immediately ducked into an alley way. '_The little shit!_' Shizuo bolted after him without a second thought, dodging cars and people in his struggle.

…...

'_Too slow, Shizuo._' Izaya hummed, walking down the sidewalk. Losing that hot tempered guy was like outrunning a paraplegic, easy.

Izaya turned toward into the park as night fell over the city. Street lamps illuminated the area. The sound of cars on the highway in the distance, fountain water trickling. He could spare a few minutes. He flopped on a bench and flipped open his cell phone.

-Kanra has entered chat—

Taro: Hey Kanra-chan!

Setton: Hello.

Kanra: Greetings everyone \^o^/!

Taro: We were talking about the Dollars.

Setton: and the Yellow Scarves.

Kanra: Is that so? I heard the Yellow Scarves have been growing pretty violent lately…

Taro: What?

Setton: No, it's true! I heard it too.

Kanra: They've been targeting anyone brave enough to be walking around Ikebukuro alone at night, even school students.

Taro: That's horrible!

A scream, Izaya shut his phone and sat up on the bench, looking in the direction of the sound. He stood up, nothing to be heard but sirens in the distance. He could have sworn…another scream shattered the air.

Izaya crossed the park and made his way over to the bridge that went over the highway. He stood there, casually, at the opening of the metal cage, observing. Two young men, probably his age, were crowded around a heap that was huddled against the chain link. Izaya frowned and shifted his weight.

"Look, you made her pass out!" the standing man complained, hitting the other on the back of his head. Both of them wore Yellow bandannas on their arms.

"Not my fault she's a wussy." The second man, kneeling in front of the heap scoffed. He raised a knife in the air before driving it into the heap, a girl Izaya identified. She screamed.

"Hey!" Izaya called. Both men looked up. "You aren't playing fair, two against one?" he removed a hand from his pocket and waved the switch blade in the air in a 'tsk tsk' motion, "Why don't you let me even the odds?"

The man who had stabbed the girl rose and pointed the bloody knife at the offender, "Get lost. Don't you know who we are?" he sniffed. The other man let out a laugh.

Izaya tilted his head, "You guys are with the Yellow Scarves. Ie: low lifes with a superiority complex that get off from petty crimes, hanging out in parks and stabbing kids for their lunch money."

"You asshole!" the knifed man ran toward the information broker and swiped at him to no avail. Izaya just took his feet out from under him and laughed as the man fell to the ground. He made no attempt to stop them as they scrambled away casting insults behind them.

…...

Izaya turned toward the girl, a red puddle of blood stained the cement under her. He reached out a foot and poked her, with no reaction. "Hm." He looked at her left leg, her jeans were torn and they were a deep wet red, the flesh was jagged and mutilated. The leg also appeared to be broken.

He leaned in and put his hand to his ear, '_still breathing._'

Izaya grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder, carried her off the bridge, down the steps and to the bench he was previously sitting on. He sat her down and pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. Celty. He hit the call button and put the phone to his ear. She answered.

"Celty, I'm at the park. I have a job for you and Shinra." He spoke into the device and then hung up, knowing full well Celty wouldn't respond.

Not 5 minutes and a horse could be heard as the black bike skidded to a stop in front of Izaya. Celty took out a phone and typed, 'what's the job?' her helmet reflecting Izaya's face.

"I'm not a doctor, buuuuuuut, I would say this kid here might need some work." He gestured to the girl lying on the bench. "I'm not carrying her all the way to a hospital." He trilled with a smile.

Celty nodded as Izaya put the girl on the bike, handed the Dullahan some money and stepped back waving casually as she motored off.

…

Celty weaved in and out of traffic, being careful to avoid abrupt movements. The girl clinging to her was out cold, but Celty could feel her breathing steadily.

'_Izaya, he's an asshole but he wouldn't attack a kid. No, he would just set someone else up to._' She thought dryly, pulling into Shinra's place.

He met her in the hallway, putting on his glasses, "Hey Celty! What did Iza-"

Shinra stopped abruptly when he saw blood dripping on the tile and a girl slung over Celty's back. "Hold on. 5 seconds." he turned away and ran into a room, pulling a fold out hospital bed behind him. He set it up in the living room. "Here quick."

Celty walked briskly over and laid the girl out on the bed. She flopped on the couch and pulled out her phone as Shinra set up more hospital equipment.

'Izaya told me he had a job for me _and_ you, I wasn't expecting a butchered kid. Do you think he was involved?' she held out the phone to Shinra, "No, I don't think so. He would have planned it better than this, and you would have had a notice."

'Good point.' She typed, setting the phone on the coffee table and taking off her helmet. The black shadowy smoke coming from her neck dissipated before it got very far. Celty looked over, the girl was in a hospital gown, and Shinra was cleaning up her leg, frowning.

He stepped back for a minute and put his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat, "I don't think I can save her leg. It's been too long and it's pretty messed up." He said, calmly.

Celty snatched her phone and tapped on it, 'what do you mean? She'll die?'

"Of course not, but, she might end up in a wheelchair, or with a prosthetic if I can make it happen." Shinra rubbed his chin, studying the scene before him, amputation for sure. No getting around that.

…...

Izaya shut his phone, looking at the screen. 2:30pm it read.

Shinra had just called him, 6 days since he stopped to help that kid in the park. '_Leg couldn't be saved huh?_' he thought. Shinra had amputated her leg and fitted her with a prosthetic that attached directly to her bone. Ouch.

He spun in his chair, facing the window he looked out and sighed. Everything was going just dandy until Shinra called and racked him with guilt. Not his problem. The girl, Emi, was still there. Which was interesting to say the least, no family worried about her? She wasn't wearing a school uniform when Izaya found her.

"I should probably go over and see what's going on." He put both his hands on his head and stood up.

…

Shinra answered the door, Izaya just walked right in, "Izaya! I didn't expect you to drop by. At all. Ever. For anything." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Izaya chuckled, "Let's just say that I'm very curious about our new friend here."

They both walked toward the kitchen, Izaya stopped behind the couch and observed the scene before him. Celty was playing a video game, racing, with the kid who was still in the hospital bed clothed in jeans, a tee shirt, hoodie and skater shoes. Her black hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, bangs hanging in front and to the side of her face. "Bring it Celty!" she crowed as they both clicked away on the controllers.

He wanted to see the leg; his eyes flickered to her left leg, laying out straight. The jeans on that side weren't hugging anything like the right leg. You tell something was there, but it was a lot smaller, not as round from above the knee and down. Shinra interrupted his study, "It was pretty intense, the knee was completely far gone." He said. Izaya winced, "Y'know, those Yellow Scarves did this." He spoke loud enough for Celty to hear. She paused the game and turned her body, facing him and typing on her phone.

'Those yellow guys?' she held the device out to him. Izaya leaned forward and nodded smiling, "Those would be the ones!" he chirped.

Izaya looked over, his eyes meeting the girls. They were a strange yellow, but not as strange as his crimson. "Izaya Orihara. You're welcome." He smirked holding out his hand. She leaned over the back of the raised bed and shook it, "Emi Yamahizu, uh, what for exactly?" she mumbled the last part, not sure if she should ask or not.

'_Weird name._ _Right, being passed out doesn't usually contribute much to being alert._' Izaya thought.

Shinra leaned against the wall, "Izaya called Celty to come and get you, after you were hurt Emi." He helped out.

Emi's eyes widened with a new respect, "Wow, thanks. I probably wouldn't have been too well off if you didn't come along."

Izaya tilted his head, "No one would be looking for you?" he asked.

"No. I don't really live anywhere with anyone."

"What does that mean? How did you get the Yellow Scarves on your tail?" Izaya questioned. Celty and Shinra were silent; if Izaya was here they knew it would only be for the information. Anything that happened in this city was the brokers business, and he wanted to know.

"I usually hide out at night, at that park. Those guys started chasing me after I stole one of their friend's phone and money." Her eyes were sharp, defiant. Izaya wasn't intimidating her.

He stepped closer, "You mean to say that you're a homeless pickpocket and you stole something that wasn't yours, in other words, they had every right to chase you down?"

She didn't say anything. Izaya just stared at her, '_pickpocket, this kid managed to slip a cell phone from a gang member._' He rubbed the back of his head, "How old are you Emi?"

"…fifteen."

"You don't go to school." It was a statement, not a question.

She didn't speak. Afraid that anything she said might trigger more questions.

"Shinra." Izaya turned and walked out the door of the condo. Shinra followed him, leaving a confused Celty and an uncomfortable Emi behind them.

…...

Shinra sat down outside on a bench, Izaya stood behind him, "Where is she going to go?"

"Not sure, she can't stay here, but I can't just kick her out. Kid doesn't have anywhere else to go." Shinra frowned, he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"My place isn't exactly crowded." Izaya said a smirk on his face, the one he wore when he was thinking of something Shinra noted.

"You, Izaya, are going to take in a teenager? You know she won't be recovered for a whole year right? You aren't exactly the 'parent' type." The doctor looked back at the information broker, doubting.

He was quiet, his eyes narrowed in thought, "Sure. Why not?"

"You can't just give her the boot when it gets too annoying. Or throw her to your wolves, or a gang, or wolves _and_ a gang." Shinra grew more paranoid as he spoke. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. This was Izaya, not Suzie cupcake.

"Oh please." Izaya stood in front of Shinra, holding his pocketed hands outward, extending his jacket, "I'm not heartless."

...…...

Emi limped gingerly behind Izaya, he walked ahead at a normal pace, no concern for her unhealed leg or that he was being followed. Every now and then he would stop, wait for her to catch up, and then start walking again. Celty insisted on giving them a ride, or at least Emi, but they denied. Emi was regretting that.

Izaya stopped again, turning around to watch her hobble up to him, "We're almost there." He grinned.

"Right." She said.

"No, left." He smirked and turned left into a building. Emi followed slowly.

He unlocked a door and held it open; Emi looked at him before heading into the office. It was open, spacious. A desk, with a computer and chair with file bins sat in front of the large window. Off to the other side of the room was a sectional couch, a coffee table with a laptop and a TV mounted on the wall, stairs to the right of that. Izaya walked past her and sat in front of the laptop on the couch. He entered what appeared to be a chat room, didn't say a word to her. He was lost in his thoughts.

Emi looked around. Wondering what to do with herself, she didn't have any belongings and quite frankly, she felt like she was in a store more than what was supposed to be her home. "Don't act like a stranger, you can sit down." Izaya laughed at her, not looking up from his typing on the laptop screen.

She gingerly walked to the couch and peered over his shoulder, yup, a chat room.

His screen name was…Kanra. Two other people, Setton and Taro were talking as well.

"Who are they?" she asked. Izaya shut the lid, "I don't know, just some people I often talk to." He lied with a sly smile.

"I only have one bedroom in this place. You can take your pick of the bed or the couch. I don't mind either way." Izaya said in a sing song tune.

"I won't kick you out of your room. Couch is fine, and thanks. For uh, y'know, helping me and stuff. They probably would have killed me, I know you drove them off, they wouldn't have left if you didn't." She spoke, Izaya looked at her, "…no problem. I was passing by."

Don't mess with me, I'll shoot you down.

-_Don't mess with me_

_Temposhark_


	2. Come right out and say it

Thought this would turn out so well, but I'm beginning to see that instead its trouble.  
>Into a pattern we fell, of prolonging the inevitable.<p>

-_Come right out and say it._

_Relient K_

'_How long has it been?_' Izaya's mind wandered as he walked down the sidewalk, following behind the energetic kid. The answer he was looking for was 10 months, it had been 10 months since he stopped at that stupid park, and checked his stupid phone, and went to that stupid bridge, and kicked those stupid guys asses and- "HEY! Izaya! Look look look! C'monnnnn." Emi had his hand and was pulling on him, dragging him into a shop. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

He glared at her, she didn't even flinch, "What?"

"While you're standing there, wasting time, I found this." She panted, running into the store, Izaya following. Embarrassed, for what was probably the first time in his life.

Emi's black hair was all over the place, squished under a…hat?

Izaya shook his head and looked at the rack next to her, filled with hats. He picked up a red beanie and removed the other one from her head. He shoved the new one on and smirked, "That suits you better, it looks as nuts as your brainwaves." He snickered.

She turned to look into the mirror mounted on the wall, "I actually like it." She cocked her head at a weird angle.

Izaya had his cell phone out, studying the clock. He tried not to stay out too long when Emi was with him. No one knew she was here, and he thought it might be best that way for now. He looked up where Emi was still hopping around the store like an overjoyed rabbit with the hat on her head. "Lets go, I'll pay for that." He called.

10 months was a long time, almost a year. At first things were a little weird. Izaya wasn't considerate at all for another person, if Emi thought his strange personality or 'I love humans' speech was weird, well, she didn't say anything and quickly grew comfortable with the arrangement. As did Izaya.

The only people aware of the predicament were Shinra and Celty. Who saw Emi often for medical purposes on her leg, or when Izaya 'went out.' Code for street trolling or whatever the hell he did. No one talked about what would happen in two months, a whole year, when Shinra would declare Emi healed from the surgery that amputated her left leg and replaced it with a prosthetic. The group just assumed things would remain as they are.

Her personality made it easy for Izaya to live with her, but at the same time it bothered, interested and nagged him. Unlike everyone else she didn't react as expected to anything he said. His tricks didn't work on her. Emi wasn't fooled by him and his view on humanity didn't raise any surprise. Even the shock of loosing her leg didn't bother her, when he tried to strike a match she only responded with, "I'm just thankful I can still walk."

A tug on his sleeve, "You alive over there?" her yellow eyes were on him.

"Nope, just rotting away~" he trilled, walking back in the direction of home, a smile on his face, "Happy birthday kid."

...…...

The bell rang a harsh tune that made the students jump from their seats and gather their belongings. School was over, they were free.

Masaomi made his way over to Mikado's desk by the window. "We should stop by the Russian Sushi place on our way outta' here, Simon said he'd hook us up." Masaomi announced, Mikado nodded, "Sounds fine to me."

He was cut short when Masaomi leaned over his desk and stared out the window, "who is that with Izaya!" he questioned abruptly. Mikado looked in the direction his friend was pointing, "I don't know." He mumbled, watching Izaya walk by, a girl about their age a few steps ahead of him, circling back to playfully mess with him. Izaya didn't look bothered, just casual.

"C'mon. We're skipping sushi." Masaomi grabbed Mikado by the collar and drug him out the door of the classroom.

…...

"Slow down!"

"No way, he's probably going to kill her or something. A cute girl like that? I should save her, and then she'll be impressed and be my girlfriend." Masaomi grinned, winking and giving his friend the thumbs up.

Mikado sighed, "you're joking…right?"

They rounded a corner, Izaya was talking on his cell phone, and the girl was behind him sitting cross legged on the cement waiting for him to finish. She was wearing skinny jeans, skater shoes, and a tee shirt with a smiley face on it, a black hoodie and a red hat.

Izaya shut his phone, noticing Mikado and Masaomi standing there. '_We were almost home too._' He sighed with a smile, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Oi! Kida!" he called. Emi looked up at him, confused, and then looked over to where he was looking.

The blonde haired teenager walked over to meet him, his crow haired friend following, "You can't just walk by the school and not say hello." Masaomi complained sarcastically.

Izaya shrugged, "I have things to do Kida." He smirked.

"Who's your friend?"

Izaya didn't say anything; he just looked at Emi, who stood up to introduce herself, "I'm Emi Yamahizu, nice to meet you." She bowed.

I'm Masaomi Kida, and this is my friend Mikado Ryûgamine. The boy said cockily, a grin plastered on his face the whole time. Mikado scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'll split off here Masaomi, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Masaomi called to his friend as he jogged off before turning back to Izaya, "what's the deal? Is she a job or something?" he asked boldly.

Emi's eyes flickered to Izaya, "No, but your guys did a number on her." The information broker cracked a smile at Kida's expression.

"…what?"

"Yellow Scarves."

"When?"

"About 10 months ago, on the bridge at the park." Izaya hummed.

Masaomi flinched; he remembered seeing the blood on the bridge, and the spray paint declaring who did it. He especially remembered the fight that ensued at their meet up spot when he told the gang members to knock it off with the stabbings.

Izaya continued, enjoying the reaction he was receiving, "she lost her…left leg." He chimed. Emi was quiet, neutral, standing next to, but half behind Izaya. This was awkward.

Masaomi stared at the sidewalk beneath his feet, Izaya was lying. He's a liar. Everyone knew that, everyone knew how Izaya messed with peoples heads, how he manipulated them. This was just another game of his; he was trying to get a rise.

Izaya stood in front of Masaomi, his eyes narrowed coyly, hands in his pockets and a smile on his smug face. The angry teen wanted nothing more than to punch the broker in the face.

"You sick-"

Emi stepped in front of Masaomi, her eyes flashing, "Izaya isn't lying!" she defended, her voice strained but high. She stabbed an accusatory finger at Masaomi's chest.

He stepped back, and retorted fiercely, "you have _no idea_ who he is, do you?"

Her hand dropped to her side, fist clenched and shaking with anger, "he saved my life! What do you say to that? He isn't a bad person!" she hissed, lifting her left pant leg, revealing the metal and cords of the prosthetic leg as proof. As if it somehow justified her argument.

Masaomi froze, '_he wasn't lying._' He lifted his head and stared at Izaya. His crimson eyes were hard on the scene before him, tense, '_is he surprised?_' as quickly as Masaomi identified the emotion, it was gone.

"Kida, as much as I enjoyed our chat, I'm afraid I must be going!" Izaya grinned at him, turning and walking off before Masaomi could work up a response. Much to his interest, Emi followed him.

'_That asshole._'

…...

Izaya walked on, Emi ahead of him again. The kid defended him, said that he wasn't a bad person. No one has ever defended him before, no one. Did she really believe that? Did she really believe that he was a good person? And why did he care so much?

"Who was that guy back there? He didn't seem to like you at all." Emi said lightly, falling in to walk next to Izaya.

"Masaomi Kida, the founder and former leader of the Yellow Scarves." He said, almost as if to himself, a small smile was on his lips.

Emi looked at him, "…oh."

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

Izaya stopped walking, Emi turned to face him, her hands clasped behind her back. He was quiet for a minute, thinking, "what you said back there, about me. Did you mean it? Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She said, studying him.

Izaya let the smile return again, "good to know." He continued walking.

And I tried to guess what goes on in your head,  
>'Cause in your mind I just might find all those things you left unsaid.<p>

-_Come right out and say it._

_Relient K_


	3. Gives you hell

Okay, short chapter I know. I wanted to split it up a bit and give you guys a filler lol. I'm pretty busy lately so this should hold you people for a few days. Sorry for the wait.

Also, I forgot to put this in my other chapters but who cares you all know anyways. I don't own Durarara! or anything. I just like to type about it.

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace; I wonder how bad that tastes.<p>

-Gives You Hell

_All-American Rejects_

"Get off me!"

"No way, where do you think you're going anyway?"

"Outside! I'm tired of being cooped up!"

"Sucks to be you. Live with it."

"Will you just…!"

"Ooof!" Izaya held his stomach for a minute, '_did she just kick me, with her fucking metal leg?_"

Emi snickered, her black hair ruffled and her yellow orbs dancing. Izaya groaned, "You think that's funny? Being kicked in the ribs by a goddamn cyborg?" He got off the floor and rubbed the back of his head, "You're so mean to me."

"Sucks to be you. Live with it." She giggled at her own joke.

Izaya shook his head at her, "Fine, you win alright? But when I say it's time to go, we're going." His crimson eyes were even and serious.

Emi nodded vigorously as she pulled on her red beanie, a gift Izaya bought for her a few days ago on her 16th birthday. She loved it. He thought it was extremely loud.

….

Shizuo Heiwajima stood outside, by the bench, observing the people rushing around the main plaza. '_all of em' in a rush._' He took a drag on his cigarette, which was knocked out of his hand just as a girl ran into him, "Hey! Watch it." He growled.

Her yellow eyes were wide; "I'm sorry sir!" she exclaimed as she stepped back and looked up at him. He was huge, well compared to her at least.

Izaya sighed, that kid needed to slow down. Now he had to find her an- oh great. She ran into someone. Izaya weaved through a couple people and grabbed her wrist, "C'mon, watch where you're g-" he was cut off by an angry shout, "IZAYA!"

'_Oh shit._' Izaya pulled Emi away and ran, "This is the part where I say time to go." He called to her.

Shizuo was right behind them, pissed.

Izaya ducked into an alley way and swerved. He ditched behind a dumpster, dragging Emi with him. He placed a finger in front of his mouth in the universal 'shut the fuck up' position.

"IZAYA! You asshole. Get out here!" Shizuo yelled into the alley. He walked in slowly and lit a cigarette, his eyes flickering all around. '_Dead end alley huh? Real smart flea._' He snickered as he walked right over to the dumpster, reached behind it, grabbed a body by the back of the coat and pulled it out. He raised his fist and froze, "What the fuck."

Emi was terrified, dangling from this blonde bartenders grip. He had a fist in her face, but he quickly dropped that. She froze.

"Let her go Shizuo. Right now." Izaya sneered, his knife at Shizuo's stomach.

Shizuo gripped her coat tighter.

"RIGHT NOW." Izaya roared, slashing at Shizuo's gut with the blade, missing as he leapt back. The man dropped the girl and threw a punch at the information broker, "I'm surprised you didn't take that opportunity to escape!" he grunted as Izaya dodged him.

Emi gasped, picking herself off the pavement and running over to Shizuo. She grabbed his vest, pulling back as hard as she could, "Leave him alone!" she shrieked. The blonde looked over his shoulder and pressed his lips into a thin line, "Kid, go home okay?"

"Emi go back home." Izaya echoed his enemy, but not taking his eyes off of him, his mouth forming a small smirk.

She stepped back from Shizuo and looked from him back to Izaya, "N-no, I don't know the way back from here." Her voice was defiant, but it quivered.

Shizuo laughed, "so what? The all knowing, human loving information broker of Ikebukuro got a babysitting job?" He changed his posture into a relaxed stance; he leaned against the alley wall and took another drag on his cigarette, "I'm not going to fight you in front of your charity case Orihara."

Izaya stared, he flipped his knife shut and slipped it in his pocket, "Emi, c'mon, lets go."

Her eyes flickered to Shizuo before she skittered after Izaya.

The bartender scoffed and shook his head, '_that asshole._'

….

Shizuo and Celty sat on the park bench. She had just told him all about Izaya's new friend, including the part about her living with him.

"So he really does have a charity case. Figure he would try to dodge his spot in hell or something."

'I don't think so. I think he feels guilty.' Celty typed on her phone.

"Izaya? Feeling guilty?"

'…maybe you're right.'

"Well, next time you and Shinra have the kid over let me know. I'd like to introduce myself properly." He mumbled.

….

When you see my face I hope it gives you hell.

-Gives You Hell

_All-American Rejects_


	4. Everything is alright

YES. There is indeed a plot to this story, it's just building and crap.

Also, if I missed any 'T' letters in there I'm sorry, it's the only key on my keyboard that is having a piss fit. I have to press really hard to get it to work o_x

* * *

><p>Give me a reason to end this discussion, to break with tradition, to fold and divide.<p>

-Everything is Alright

_Motioncity Sound Track_

_..._

Celty didn't notice the knock on the door, the headless rider was too busy engaging Emi in a very serious motorcycle racing game- and she was winning. Now was not the time to be distracted by little details like Shinra answering the door, Shizuo walking in and watching the game from behind the sofa.

The Dullahan was leaning forward in her seat, clicking away at the Xbox controller aggressively. The teenager snickered, relaxed and leaning back with one sock covered foot and a metal one on the coffee table.

Shizuo didn't interrupt, this was tradition. Celty told him so. When Izaya left Emi here the drill was simple- snacks, spot claiming and video games. They had the routine down pat and it seemed rude to just walk in and break the flow.

"OWNED. So owned." Emi jumped up unexpectedly and threw the controller down, turning to face Celty with a huge smirk on her face.

Celty slumped and typed on her phone, Emi leaned in to read it, 'I had you! I swear I did, you must be having Shinra hit the reset button on the router again!'

"Honest win, I swear. I used strategy this time." The girl grinned, her yellow eyes bright with amusement.

Shinra poked his head out from a doorway down the hall, "I'm not involved in this treachery, and I'm a pacifist."

Emi scoffed, "since when?"

"Since you stopped paying up."

Emi frowned and turned toward the kitchen, freezing when she finally realized the guest. The blonde man raised a hand, "Hi, again."

….

"You!" her eyes flew open and she snapped her head toward Celty, whose phone was already held out toward the bewildered kid.

'It's alright, he wanted to apologize.'

Emi looked back at him, her eyes sill wide and flickering nervously. As if she might have to find an escape soon.

The bartender shifted his weight, "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you. I was after that damn fle- anyway. The name's Shizuo Heiwajima." He smiled at her.

"You were fighting with Izaya, he told me to stay away from you." The black haired girl said defiantly, her arms crossed.

Shizuo chuckled, "did he now?"

Emi narrowed her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"You already know it."

"Sorry, I guess you're right." Shizuo frowned, this wasn't going over well, "look, I'm really sorry okay? We got off on a bad foot. Can we start over?"

Emi dropped her arms, and pressed her lips into a thin line, "…okay." She mumbled.

….

"Well…"

"Don't say it."

"You really suck." Emi snickered at Shizuo.

Celty had gone out on a job once she was sure Emi was alright with Shizuo. Shinra left shortly afterward, he didn't say where he went. Meanwhile, the enthusiastic immature kid challenged the serious bartending blonde to more video game play.

They spent the afternoon casually talking and clicking away, snacking on a bag of chips, it didn't take long for them to become friends. When the headless rider returned, she warned Shizuo to go before Izaya showed up to get Emi. Everyone agreed on that course of action.

Walking down the street, smoking a cigarette, Shizuo still had trouble believing that this kid was living with Izaya, and had been for almost a year now. He asked her how that happened, and she told him the same story Celty did, only from her own perspective. It was obvious that Emi placed a lot of trust and admiration in Izaya. She didn't know him like everyone else did, that much was clear.

Talking with her, Shizuo wondered just what the information broker was up to. Was it really guilt? If so, he couldn't imagine why. Why would Izaya feel guilty over something like this? No, it wasn't guilt. Even with his joke, Shizuo knew that Izaya wasn't trying to dodge his spot in hell either. If he was using her, well, it was very unclear as to what for.

"_Let her go Shizuo. Right now." Izaya sneered, his knife at Shizuo's stomach. _

_Shizuo gripped her coat tighter._

"_RIGHT NOW." Izaya roared, slashing at Shizuo's gut with the blade, missing as he leapt back. The man dropped the girl and threw a punch at the information broker, "I'm surprised you didn't take that opportunity to escape!" he grunted as Izaya dodged him. _

That was genuine concern. Shizuo didn't notice it then, but looking back…Izaya was pissed off as soon as he accidentally grabbed Emi instead of him. He could act though, and damn that flea was a flawless actor. However, it was possible that he did care about her. She was only a kid, it's natural to worry about and want to protect a kid right? Even for Izaya?

'_I have no idea and fuck, my head hurts._'

….

I used to rely on self-medication; I guess I still do that from time to time.  
>But I'm getting better at fighting the future, "someday you'll be fine."<br>Yeah, I'll be just fine.

-Everything is Alright

_Motioncity Sound Track_


	5. Here goes nothin'

LOL. I was cuddling my dog last night, and had an epic idea. Rofl. Izaya is having conflicting issues and he's kind of 'freaking out' right now. Haha, lord he makes a good authority figure in a way, entertaining for sure.

* * *

><p>If timings everything, then stop telling me you're taking your time, I know you're anxious but you're running your mouth like you're five years old again.<p>

-Here Goes Nothin'

_Never Shout Never_

Izaya frowned, sitting in his desk chair facing the large bay window that allowed him to view the street with ease. He gnawed on the tip of a pen, and then sighed, spinning in his chair and tossing the pen on his desk. He stood up and stretched, '_calm down, it's no big deal._'

Oh, but it was.

You see, since Emi had been staying with him (a whole year now) he hadn't allowed her to go anywhere by herself. This was Ikebukuro, a city, with issues in the crime department- not a stroll in the park. So he set down the rule and crushed any argument she brought up. The brokers most famous put down involved metal legs and gang members, worked every time. Only this time, he didn't get the chance to use it. She was gone when he woke up.

Izaya spent all day walking around the city, looking for Emi, but pretending to street troll. Celty had asked him where Emi was, he went through a brief moment of panic before calming answering in a cool tone of, "of course I know where she is! Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't lose a kid! Bitch please." Only more Izaya like, and more convincing.

He gave up in the late afternoon, went home, sulked and vowed to kill her when she came back. He lectured himself for caring so much, shrugged it off but secretly worried.

….

The door to the apartment flew open; Izaya turned and was caught off guard as he crashed to the ground, falling on his ass. He rubbed the back of his head, Emi's arms were wrapped around his torso and she was breathing hard.

He reached out with his arms and as if avoiding touching acid he gently patted her shoulders awkwardly, "yeeeeaaah, okay. Uh, get off me?"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed and jumped back her eyes wide, still panting.

Izaya stood up and glared at her, "where the hell were you? I looked all damn day! I said no going out alone for a reas-"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry, I won't do it again I swear! Ever!" she meant it, he could tell. The look on her face screamed fear, guilt and excitement.

Izaya stared at her, sitting on the floor, catching her breath still, "what happened?"

Emi didn't hesitate to answer, "I was just walking around right? Okay, and so these guys showed up and said I owed them money! Or, well, that I stole money. Like a long time ago. Anyway, so I ran for _hours, _I'm not kidding! Hours! Then when I felt like I couldn't run anymore Shizuo showed up and he dealt with those assh-"

"Watch your mouth, and Shizuo? Why was that bastard there?"

"Sorry. Uh, I don't know, he just showed up. Watch your mouth."

Izaya sneered, "I told you to stay away from him."

"Well if he didn't show up I'd probably be visiting Shinra right now." She pointed out dryly.

Izaya couldn't argue with that, and he hated to admit that he was glad Shizuo helped her. He hated feeling any kind of relief at that guy's name, but it couldn't be helped. It pissed him off though, that it was Shizuo instead of him. Izaya stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, "I'm glad you're okay. Don't do that again." He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, going into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Emi stared after him and grumbled something about toasters before picking herself up off the floor.

….

Izaya sat in the dark, in front of his laptop screen, clicking away.

'_Nah, too fluffy. Too cute. Damn that's ugly. Too big. Too small. Too rare. Not good with kids. Not good with anybody. Sheds like a mo'fo? I can hang with shedding…_'

Izaya scrolled down and stared at the picture in front of him.

The breed, 'German Shepherd' was an alert but not too scary dog. It's commonly used as a police dog and has natural protective tendencies- perfect.

He eyeballed the email address warily, like it might bite him.

'_I'm going insane. Why would I get a dog? Why do I even have a kid here? What was I thinking?_' he thought as he typed out the email inquiring about little, stinky, money spending, useless, fluffy, teepee eared puppies.

A dog was what the kid needed; at least, that's what everyone said. By 'everyone' Izaya meant all that shit you hear about but aren't sure where it comes from. Kids needed dogs. Dogs made good companions, dogs made good distracters, made good baby sitters and most of all- they're protective little fuckers.

Worst happens? The dog takes a dump inside and Izaya makes Emi clean it up. She'll love a puppy, who doesn't love puppies?

….

The streets were busy, as always. Shizuo stood outside on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette. He scanned the area, on the look out for anything. Thinking about those guys who were chasing the kid yesterday, '_she stole money? Yeah right, the girl's as nice and honest as freaking Santa Claus…maybe not as generous…_' the blondes thoughts trailed off. He almost yelled the brokers name and hurtled a vending machine at him; only thing stopping him was pure surprise and curiosity.

Izaya, walking down the sidewalk, was alone- except for the fuzzy black ball hopping after him on a small leash. Izaya stopped, scoffed and glared at the puppy, "hurry up." He grumbled as it tugged back on the leash, growling with its fat long tail waving back and forth.

Shizuo snickered, "so the king gets a hound, huh, didn't see that one coming." He took another drag on his cigarette, "the flea is really softening up, isn't he?"

Izaya picked the fluff ball off the cement and held it up for a minute. The pup's tail wagged slowly, it growled and pawed him in the face with his big, tan paws. Izaya sneered and held it further away from him, "listen up. I'm not a dog person. I'm not even a cat person. Don't push me you little shit, or I'll take you back to that dump you call a house." The black mini beast whimpered and put its ears back, "good. We're on the same page." Izaya plopped it on the ground and continued walking, the puppy bouncing next to him, its pink tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"This is too much." Shizuo chuckled, putting out his smoke on his shoe.

….

Emi sighed, digging her face into her pillow. Something was huddled next to her, she could feel it breathing. Whenever she moved it grumbled in protest. Her yellow eyes flew open when she heard a long high pitched yawn. She turned and sat up, looking down. At her side, on the edge of the couch, a small black fuzzy, and teepee eared puppy was on its back pawing the air with large tan paws.

"Izaya!" she called, immediately cuddling the puppy in gasps of 'awwws' and 'squees' when it sneezed.

"What?" he said, sounding bored at his computer across the room.

"You got a puppy? Are we keeping him?"

He swiveled in his chair and faced her, "yes..."

Her satin black hair was messed up, her bed clothes were rumpled. It was obvious she had only just woken up yet she looked as awake as if he threw ice water on her, '_scary._'

Emi put the puppy down on the carpet and stroked him while he nibbled her chin and thumped his tail, "what's his name?"

"Little Shit."

"…no, I'm serious, what's his name?"

Izaya stood up and sighed, walking over to the kid and puppy on the floor. He kneeled down and scratched the pup's ears, "I don't know, you pick a name for him."

She picked the puppy up and he gnawed her hands gently, licking the air and wiggling whenever she snickered at him, "Yoite! Evening Rain." She said aloud, glancing at Izaya who shrugged, "your dog, sounds good to me."

He patted the puppy's head and smiled, "by the way, he pissed on my bed."

….

It's so hard to pretend like I know everything, I don't know anything.  
>I wanted you to see, that I got nothin'.<p>

-Here Goes Nothin'

_Never Shout Never_

* * *

><p>Okay so, I googled a list of Japanese names, because I suck. I hope I got the meaning of that one right, it sounded cool. Said it was pronounced 'Yoy-tey', Yoite. Cool sounding name! I'd name a pet that. I also don't know if it's a boy name or a girl name, sounds like both to me? Anyways, thank you google you rock my socks. Yoite Yoite Yoite- it's fun to say.<p> 


	6. Over my head

Okay, so sorry guys. I had computer trouble and then went on a trip and then made more excuses. Moving on. Someone asked me how old Izaya was? So here are the ages-

Emi is 16, Izaya is 18, Shizuo is 19, Shinra is 21 and blah.  
>I sped up time and made puppy grow up faster. Whoo.<p>

THEN I was asked if this is going to be a romance story, by so many people it's just whoa fine alright. I wasn't intending to do that, but I'm going to try it out since there was a lot interest. I'm not good at this stuff though so don't hate me.

I'm also moving forward with the plot now, yes there is a plot. I was just building characters all this time.

* * *

><p>I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue to turn and run when all I needed was the truth. Let's rearrange, I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. Just say that we agree and then never change, soften a bit until we all just get along, but that's disregard.<p>

-Over my Head (Cable Car)  
>The Fray<p>

Old lady.  
>Old lady feeding pidgeons.<br>Teacher leading a class of kids, pointing out flowers, supervising.  
>Father and his son playing catch, laughing without a care in the world.<p>

Izaya sighed and put his hands behind his head, tilting back over the park bench to squint at the sun, shooting rays at him through the tree branches. Crimson eyes were unfocused and a sharp mind was reeling. Celty and Shinra were becoming such a nuisance, always giving him inquiring looks, like they knew something he didn't.

_"What?" he asked, mildly annoyed as the Dullahan watched him, as best she could being headless. She immediately snapped out of it and shook her hands frantically before hurrying off with Emi to the living room. Izaya glowered after her._

Shinra snickered and pushed his glases up the bridge of his nose.

Curiosity made Izaya tolerant, but he didn't have to like it. He scoffed to himself and rose off the park bench, where he felt he didn't belong. He stifled a yawn, turning slightly to take in a view of the grassy field. There, the information broker spotted her.

"Good boy!" she giggled and rubbed the shepherd's head, the large black dog thumped his tail appreciatively; grabbing at the stick in her hand with his teeth. Izaya stood watching, still lost in his own head. Emi puzzled him in some ways, other things were more blatant and straight forward. Like, why did she insist on wearing the most outrageous things? Rainbow striped cut off gloves that reached her elbows, a bright blue t-shirt, that blazing red hat. Or, how come she trusts him when she shouldn't?

"Oi, Emi lets go." he called, already turning to walk off, frustrated with himself for not being able to identify how he felt. Confused for not understanding and angry at Shinra and Celty for patronizing him.

A sharp tug on his sleeve caught him offguard, Izaya yanked his hand away and then froze.  
>Emi's bright yellow eyes were round and excited, "Where are we going now? Can we stay out longer? Please?"<p>

"Longer?" he echoed, wearing his best poker face because he was still stuck in place. Yoite, Emi's dog, stood relaxed his tail waving slightly and panting. He gave Izaya a look that might have questioned his mental health. "Right, okay, lead on." Izaya smirked. He'd figure this out.

….

Stop, hold the phone.  
>Izaya wanted to scoff, <em>'of all places to go, I mean honestly?'<em>

He watched from a distance while Emi talked with Shizuo, every few seconds the black haired girl would make an exaggerated gesture and then the blond would laugh, shaking his head. Izaya knew it was of little use to constantly tell her to stay away from him, Shizuo was always at Shinra's where Izaya often left Emi when he...'worked'. Annoyance tugged at him, he glanced down at the alert figure of Yoite by his side, "Hey, why don't you go bite him? Right in the ass." Izaya said lightly, unclipping the dog's thin brown leather lead from it's chain collar.

Yoite weaved through the people on the sidewalk, crossing the street effortlessly slipping between cars and made his way over to Emi and Shizuo, tail wagging.

_'Traitor.' _Izaya thought bitterly as Shizuo greeted the dog by giving him food from his pocket.

He lightly strolled across the street and slipped in next to Emi, right in front of Shizuo.  
>"Great talk, now, we should be getting back." he chirped, a grin on his face.<p>

Shizuo glared at him, "what's the occasion flea?"  
>His fist clenched and ready to knock the other man's lights out.<p>

Izaya eyeballed his movement and smiled, "Didn' think I'd-"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his coat collar and pulled him forward, a fist ready to punch him. Quickly, Izaya slipped away and kicked his ribs, dodging to stand behind the raging bodyguard. Shizuo growled and snatched Izaya by his shoulder, yanking him forward, but froze when the broker snarled quietly, "not right now, let me take her home." his eyes even.

Shizuo pressed his lips into a thin line, dropping the flea rather ungracfully and glancing over at Emi. Her eyes were watery and frantic, he didn't notice it now but Yoite was latched onto his ankle and growling. The dog let go slowly when Izaya's feet touched the ground and he fixed his jacket. "Sorry." Shizuo mumbled in Emi's direction.

No words were exchanged as Izaya and Emi walked off, Emi casting frustrated looks over her shoulder and concerned ones at Izaya.

Shizuo looked down, Yoite looked back up at him, sneezed and then trotted away to join them. "Yeah, you too."

….

"Haha! Because we talk shit over all the time right?"

"...I think you should listen."

"Your priorities aren't in check flea! Last I looked you weren't exactly a trustworthy safe person, since when did you genuinely care? Why didn't you leave her at Shinra's? Need a pawn or something?" Shizuo hissed menacingly, his cigarette dropping to the sidewalk.

Izaya came back that night, and after a quick brawl insisted the two enemies talk. So far it wasn't appealing well. Izaya was biting his tongue, hard, at Shizuo's words. They stung, but he was the information broker of Ikebukuro, he wasn't bothered by anything. So why? _Why_was this hurting so much?

"It's none of your concern, just keep away from the kid." Izaya's words were hardened and tense, he couldn't keep his cool in this, and he didn't know why. He wanted to kick himself.

Shizuo laughed heartily and put his hand over his eyes, before dropping it and laughing some more, "Wait one fucking second, you don't want her around me? Because I'm the bad guy? Who else is going to warn her about you? It's only a matter of time before you throw her to a pack of wolves for your own gain!"

Izaya breathed in, drawing his switchblade from his jacket pocket. The silver glinted with the city lights and moon, "What...did you...tell her?" he spat though his teeth.

"Hit a nerve?"

"Shut your mouth." Izaya rushed forward, slashing at Shizuo skillfully with the blade, dodging punches and a street sign. People skittered away from their fight, used to the action by now.

….

When everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head. With eight seconds left in overtime she's on your mind, she's on your mind.

-Over my Head (Cable Car)  
>The Fray<p>

Ooooh, the ever unshakable unflappable Izaya is confused! And frustrated! And anguished! And more confused! Poor guy, doesn't know how he feels about anything and can't understand it. Stay tuned.


	7. Make damn sure

A long night spent with your most obvious weakness and you start shaking at the thought. You are everything I want, 'cause you are everything I'm not.

-MakeDamnSure  
>Taking Back Sunday<p>

Izaya breathed in, drawing his switchblade from his jacket pocket. The silver glinted with the city lights and moon, "What...did you...tell her?" he spat though his teeth.

"Hit a nerve?"

"Shut your mouth." Izaya rushed forward, slashing at Shizuo skillfully with the blade, dodging punches and a street sign. People skittered away from their fight, used to the action by now.

Shizuo tripped backwards, Izaya just kept coming and coming, he was too fast. _'I have to end this...and fast.' _he swung out with a kick, knocking Izaya to the side before the information broker shot forward again. _'All I needed.' _Shizuo punched him in the gut, and hit the beck of his neck. Izaya fell to the ground, unconscious. His switchblade clattering across the pavement.

"God dammit flea. God fucking dammit." the blond swore, picking his sunglasses off the front of his dress shirt and putting them on, lighting himself a cigarette.

Cars drove by in the street, people cast anxious glances toward the man Shizuo just knocked out, others ignored them both; stepping over Izaya as they continued along their way.

Shizuo walked over to the steps outside the building, sitting down on them his head in his hand. _'Fuck.' _his eyes wandered to the king of Ikebukuro laying face down on the concrete with people stepping over and around him. It was sobering, but sad at the same time.

_'God fucking dammit that fucking flea.' _the bodyguard stood and walked away.

….

Sunlight, gasoline, cars, car honking and...shoes? People.  
>Izaya rolled onto his back and squinted into the light, buildings towered over him and people walked by. There was a bit of blood on the sidewalk beside him, <em>'mine.' <em>

A sharp prod made him blink and open his eyes fully. A blue uniformed, brown haired woman was reaching out with her foot to nudge him again, he knocked her boot away, "Good morning officer."

"I usually ticket drunks passed out on the sidewalk y'know." she said pointedly, "Get up."

He pressed his eyes shut and stood, his body stiff and objecting from the damage Shizuo inflicted on him as well as the night spent on the hard ground, _'Night. Night? I was here since last night. That bastard!"_

"Awh fuck." he spun on his heel, head throbbing and took off. The officer yelled something at him but he didn't quite catch it. Izaya brought his arm up to muffle a violent cough.

The blocks blurred by him as he wove in and out of passer bys, ignoring his massive head ache and bruised ribs. Neck sore as hell. Bags hung under his crimson eyes, raven hair dusty and gritty.

A motocycle veered over and skidded to a stop in the street, Celty wished more than anything that she could yell at Izaya and call him over, but no need. He flashed her a look and immediately came over, "Is she at your place?" Celty nodded and Izaya climbed on the back of the bike.

….

The door shut and Emi shot up off the couch, racing over and hugging Izaya around his torso, he flinched and patted her head grimacing._'I'm an idiot.'_

"You're an idiot." Shinra put bluntly, ironically voicing Izaya's thoughts. The doctor's face was neutral, giving no hints as to what he thought, it was stone. Even his eyes were loose. "Shizuo called this morning."

"That asshole." Izaya scoffed, Emi stepped away from him and frowned her eyes glassy.

"Where were you? You didn't come back, for hours, I called Celty and she looked for you, then she just told me to come with her here." Her voice was anxious, but timid and it sounded a little...betrayed.

He shook his head, "Shit, I'm sorry. It won't happen agai-" Izaya couldn't promise that, he couldn't promise anything. "I'll be more..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say, all eyes were on him. Shinra's were accusing; a taunting 'I told you so'.

"You'll be less of a douche bag?" The doctor offered helpfully, but his words weren't light. Emi's eyebrows furrowed, but she didn't speak.

Izaya gave Shinra a hard look, "Sure, lets go with that."

"Good. Because we need to talk."

….

Izaya gaped at his friend, for the first time in his life he was struck speechless. A panicked feeling leaked into his heart, it thudded dully yet erratically at the same time. He felt like he had just been stabbed. His voice came out slightly strangled and stuttering, "W-wait, what?"

Shinra wasn't smiling, "I'm serious. You can't do this, I knew it was a bad idea, it was only a matter of time." he almost sighed.

Izaya's blood boiled, "A matter of time before I made a mistake? A matter of time before I made one slip up? A matter of time for what? FOR WHAT?" He rose his voice, anger building.

"It's not a mistake...it's...different for you." Shinra regretted his words almost as soon as they left his lips.

"Different for me? What the FUCK does that mean? I get in a fight with Shizuo, whoa surprise surprise, and you think that changes shit?"

"Izaya, you know what I mean. This alone isn't...normal for you, you can't do this."

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU PRICK?"

"LOOK AT YOU! You're a mess, you aren't even 'you' right now! Since when does Izaya Orihara lose his face? Since when does he start thinking about anyone or anything besides himself and his entertainment? You're majorly out of character!" Shinra snapped, standing and jabbing an accusatory finger at Izaya.

"...I don't even know myself lately." he said quietly, almost to no one.

Shinra's shoulders dropped and he sat back down, "I don't know, but you're freaking us all out. I think someone else should take care of the kid." he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Izaya turned away and ran a shaking hand through his dusty hair, "Yeah. I think that would be best."

...

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave. No, you won't ever get too far from me, you won't ever get too far from me, I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave.

-MakeDamnSure  
>Taking Back Sunday<p> 


	8. I'm not the one

You're way too young to be broken, you're way too young to fall apart, you're way too young to play these games. But you better start, but you better start. This is when it starts from the beating of your heart, till the street lamps talk to you. Jumping off of the edge, over sleep in your head everything's turning dark to you. I went to pick the up the parts, the doctors hiding the charts, he won't let me see this side of you. It's on the tip of my tongue, you know you're way too young to have someone lie to you.

-I'm Not The One  
>3OH!3<p>

* * *

><p>Emi's eyes watered and her ears burned from the tense conversation she over heard. Yellow eyes were blinking rapidly, trying to banish the tears building behind her lids.<p>

"CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU PRICK?"

Emi wiped her eyes on her sleeve and leaned into the door more, straining.

"LOOK AT YOU! You're a mess, you aren't even 'you' right now! Since when does Izaya Orihara lose his face? Since when does he start thinking about anyone or anything besides himself and his entertainment? You're majorly out of character!" Shinra snapped.

"...I don't even know myself lately."

"I don't know, but you're freaking us all out. I think someone else should take care of the kid."

"Yeah. I think that would be best."

There was no stopping it now, her eyes couldn't hold back the fluids that had been sitting, blurring her vision. They spilled over and ran down her cheeks, burning her skin. A chair skidded across the deck pavement as someone stood up, making their way to the door. Emi stepped back as the door swung open lightly.

Shinra stopped, his face falling, _'she heard.'  
><em>The doctor frowned at her, "I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing to me." she whispered, tears still pouring out of her wide observant eyes. Betrayed eyes. Hurt eyes. Desperate eyes. "Everyone keeps apologizing to me."

Izaya walked past them, resting his hand on Emi's head and briefly ruffling her hair before walking out the door, not a word spoken. He didn't look at her.

She watched him walk down the sidewalk and turn a corner around a building. He was going back home, not her home anymore._'But I don't have anyone else. I'm all alone again.'_

Shinra stood, his face set to a grim look. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid refused to speak to him or even acknowledge his presence, it was him who forced the information broker away from her afterall. "Emi...you can stay here, but soon w-we're going to need to find someone to take you...alright?" he said gently, questioning, searching for reassurance.

Her face was shadowed and as he predicted she blatantly ignored him.

….

Izaya shut his door and made his way over to the sectional couch, falling into it and staring blankly at the ceiling. A jingle sounded across the room, followed by a nose poking his knee. Lifting his hand he placed it on Yoite's head and sighed, "Riiiiiight, I have a dog."

….

Celty was annoyed. Mostly frustrated and worried, but annoyed was good too. Not because she was sick of the tense atmosphere in the condo, although that was part it, no. It had a lot to do with everyone being able to visibly brood and dwell. She couldn't even walk around with a dead look in her eyes like Emi did, because she didn't have a head. She couldn't fast and refuse to eat for days on end like Emi did, because she didn't have to eat. She couldn't force her face to form the most exhausted expression she could manage like Shinra did, because she didn't have a face and generally to have a face you need a head to put it on.

The Dullahan was probably the only one in this mess that knew exactly what was going on. Izaya was acting different because he was in love, but for such a people loving person he couldn't even compherend emotions he's never had before. He simply didn't recognize them and therfore was driving himself insane. Shinra worries that Emi will end up like another person jumping off a building or being beat up (again) by a gang, at Izaya's fault. Shizuo liked Emi, but that was it, he _liked_her. He didn't love her like Izaya didn't know he did, but he definately had feelings for her and he was pissed off at the information broker for all reasons under the sun. Emi? She was just an innocent kid, who happened to become really attached to what was arguably, the worst person to be attached to. She admired, looked up to and adored Izaya. In a very pure form. Which made sense, from what everyone knew, Emi was alone her whole life. When Izaya found her she found someone to lean on, it was like a weight lifted off her shoulders. Her world became a better place.

_'So did his.' _Celty thought.  
>Shizuo was right in a way, Izaya was growing softer and more considerate. He started to care about someone other than himself. Which scared him, but he wouldn't admit to being scared. Izaya wanted to move on, now that he's sure Emi is gone for good he wants things to go exactly back to how they were before she showed up. Like it never happened, because sometimes...change is hard, and it hurts.<p>

Knocking. Celty stood and went over, opening the door.  
>The blond bartending bodyguard walked in, cigarette already put out on his shoe.<p>

Shinra came into the living room area, "Hey Shizuo, thanks for this." he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. Celty went out the door, brooding in annoyance._'She doesn't need someone else, she needs Izaya. Why can't he see that?'_

"No...problem." Shizuo mumbled watching Celty leave in a huff, "So what's the deal?"

"Ahhh right, uhm well, you like kids? Maybe?"

"Kids?"

"Yes, you know, they're humans only younger in age and still developing-"

"Quit being a smart ass. Just tell me what's up."

Shinra frowned seriously, before sitting on the couch, Shizuo leaning against the wall opposite of him with his arms crossed. "Izaya can't take care of Emi anymore, so she needs a place to go. As you already know, Celty and I can't keep her here for very long."

The blond whistled, "Well. You're asking me to babysit?"

"Something like that, I mean, Izaya did it. It's not hard."

"That isn't what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Izaya trying to murder me for real, getting hit by another car or...yeah." Shizuo scoffed, "Besides, I doubt she'd want to go with me."

"About that, she's uh, pretty upset."

"No kidding, usually having someone you thought was your friend ditch you is upsetting." Shizuo sneered hashly.

"He didn't ditch her." the doctor took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, frustrated, "I made him leave her here, he can't do this."

It was silent for several minutes, the two men just sitting there, before Shizuo spoke.  
>"I could have told you that, anyone could have."<p>

Emi walked, rather limped, into the room. Downcast, and Shizuo couldn't help but notice she looked horrible. Pale, dark eyed and hungry. _'Is she not eating?'_

"Shinra. My leg, it's loose I think." her voice was cracked, strained. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to say anything, but her leg needed to be fixed.

Shinra stared at her for a moment, trying not to make a big deal out of her noticing his existance and talking to him, "Yeah, o-okay, come over here."

Emi came over and sat on the couch next to him, putting her metal prosthetic leg up on the coffee table. The screws and cable did look loose, they needed to be tightened and oiled. The cable actually needed to be replaced, which wasn't surprising considering it was a year old. "I'll need to order a new cable for your leg, I can't fix anything until then."

She nodded and put her leg down.

Shizuo cleared his throat, "Sooooo, uhm."

Shinra glanced at him, then Emi and sighed, "Right. Emi, Shizuo might be able to look after you. For awhile at least. It wouldn't be so bad- HEY!"

Emi sprang off the couch and ran/limped out the front door. She broke into a pained run the second she hit the sidewalk. Shizuo charged after her, "Emi! Hey, come back!"

Shinra head-walled and shut his front door. Exasperated.

….

Emi skidded awkwardly into an alley and leaned against the building wall, clutching her stump at the base where it met the metal leg. She panted, tears dried on her face and attempted to quiet herself.

_'I must have lost him.'_

Her leg throbbed, as it always did when it rained. The water drops gradually fell at a faster rate, before long it was pouring. Emi slid down the wall, sitting with her knees bunched up under her arms. She buried her face in them. _'Why did this have to happen? Why did things have to fall apart? I'm all alone again, just like it was before.'_

...

_'Shit shit shit shit shit.' _it was like a mantra, or chant, sounding repeatedly in Shizuo's head. His feet pounded the sidewalk as he ran, searching for a distressed kid. Deep down he knew it was useless to keep looking, if Emi didn't want to be found then he simply wouldn't find her. The rain drummed cars, pattered on the umbrellas and dampened his spirits.

_'She's probably holed up somewhere, leg throbbing, vomiting- she hasn't eaten in a few days. Shit shit shit shit! Scratch that, not vomiting, more like dry heaving.' _Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

...

Izaya lifted his phone over his head, looking at it blankly while he layed flat on the floor of his condo. Yoite sat in his office chair, head tilted. The dog wouldn't let Izaya sit on any of the furniture, even his own bed, without being mauled. The cell phone's screen flashed, "MESSAGE FROM- CELTY"

He finally registered it and sat up, clicking the button to open it.  
><em>'Emi's missing?'<em>

His heart thudded, a dull empty sound. He turned to look out the huge bay window, a storm was over the city. Rain and wind. A fork of lightening, thunder.

_"Izaya, are you awake?"  
>The information broker sighed and rolled his head on his pillow to face the girl, standing in his doorway, wide eyed. "I am now."<br>A clap of thunder, she shuddered and dropped to the floor. Izaya sat up abrupty, "Hey! What's wrong?"  
>She shivered violently, tears brimming as she lifted her head to look at Izaya.<br>"...you're scared of lightening...and thunder."  
>Emi nodded, still shaking.<br>"Here, you can sleep in here, I'll go downstairs." Izaya rubbed the back of his head as he stood, grabbing one of his pillows. Emi skittered over to his bed and lifted the covers, climbing in and shaking, "Stay in here! If you leave I'll be alone again." her yellow eyes were pleading, watery and unfocused.  
>He stared at her, slightly annoyed but also sympathetic, "This is a silly fear y'know. Ridiculous." he dropped his pillow on the floor next to the bed and layed down, pulling a blanket over himself. <em>  
><em><br>_He stared out the window, lost in that memory. _  
><em>

...

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. You better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

-I'm Not The One  
>3OH!3<p>

I crammed I know, sorry ^^"


	9. Cold

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right, I never stopped to think of you, I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high. What I really meant to say is "I'm sorry for the way I am, I never meant to be so cold."

-Cold  
>Crossfade<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya was numb, that much he knew, because being numb was easier than dealing with whatever else he felt. The cell phone vibrated in his hand. Celty. Asking him what he's going to do. '<em>What do you want me to do?' <em>he almost responded, angry with it all. Instead he dropped his arm back to his side and ingored the text, his body ached from laying flat on the carpet, neck craned to look out the window littered with rain drops and spray.

A big black dog sat in the swivel chair behind the information broker's desk, it's head rested on the back, intently joining Izaya in his blank window staring. It's ears twitched now and then, a yawn betraying it's cluelessness.

Izaya sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. He was going to forget.  
>He wanted to go back in time. He wished he did carry the passed out kid to a hospital. Then left, without knowing her name or her knowing his or fuck. How was he supposed to know this would happen? And why, why on earth, did he care so much?<p>

_'She's your friend.' _

A hand went up to his face, he didn't have friends. He had casual business partners.  
>Shinra included. Celty too. He knew Shinra from High School. He knew Celty from Shinra, his hired delivery Dullahan service, the irony usually would have made him laugh. But he wasn't acting like he usually did.<p>

_'It's her fault.' _he wanted to convince himself, he wanted to be angry, he wanted to find an emotion he was familiar with. Not this foreign feeling, not this pain, this guilt. He didn't want this, anything but this.

_'Not going to go find her, not your problem...anymore.' _Izaya hissed at his lies. Mistakes weighed on his shoulders, he doubted even Shizuo's strength could carry what he did right now. _'Shizuo is looking for her. Do you really want him to find her?' _

"I don't care." he whispered to his own thoughts, "I don't care."

Yoite snorted.

….

The blond was soaked to the bone, his throat hoarse from yelling, his face stung from the rain pelting down. Thunder crashed around the city, Shizuo swore, again.

….

Masomi Kida hid in his hood, grumbling about the shitty weather as he turned into an alley. Taking a spot leaning against the brick wall, one leg up to support himself.

"I'm hangin' here until this blows over, ridiculous." he muttered, wiping the screen of his wet cell phone against his chest to dry it. "Stupid stupid stupid stupi- hey!" he pushed off the wall and strolled over to the heap of clothes hiding behind a dumpster.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightening, the heap shivered violently.

Masomi frowned, "Are you homeless or something? Am I intruding? Because if this is your living room I can totally leave." he said airily waving his free hand like it was nothing.

The heap didn't answer him, but grabbed it's left leg, which 'chinked' slightly.  
>Kida's eyes widened, "...Emi?" he asked tentatively.<p>

She turned her head, to finally pay attention to the boy her age talking to her, "We met...that one time." he explained.

"...yeah, yeah we did." she said quietly, Masomi strained to hear her over the drumming rain.

"What are you doing out here? I mean weren't you staying with Izay- oh."

It dawned on him, Izaya, right.  
>Kida's frown deepened and his eyebrows scrunched together. It was really a matter of time before something like this happened, he shouldn't be surprised. "Are you hurt?"<p>

Emi shook her head.

"Well uh, can you walk?"

She shook her head again.

"Are you hungry?" He smirked at her, trying to lighten this dark mood. The weather was not helping his cause.

Emi grabbed the side of the alley wall, and attempted to stand, her metal leg giving out, Masomi caught her other arm and helped her up, "I-I am actually." she said, apologetic, _'I haven't eaten in days.'_

"C'mon, it's okay, I'll buy." He turned his back toward her and crouched a bit, she wobbled on her flesh leg for a bit before crossing her arms around his neck and letting him carry her piggy back style. "Don't choke me okay? I'll drop you." Kida grinned mischievously.

...

Izaya's heart thudded dully in his chest, tormenting him. His back hurt like a son of a bitch, Yoite was still guarding the furniture like he owned the place, and frankly, the information broker was not interested in arguing with a 98 pound beast.

"You want the house? Fuck it, you can have the house!" He snarled at the dog from his seat on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch, Yoite wagged his tail gleefully. "I'm getting rid of you first thing tomorrow. You ate my cell phone charger. My _cell phone charger_. What the hell makes that even edible?" he grumbled, dejected. Even the dog was against him.

'_She was so nice, and pure, even though you could have been classified as an asshole and indifferent the whole time...harsh and cold.' _

"Not all the time." Izaya told himself, his tone unsure.

'_Most of the time.' _He sighed heavily in defeat.

It was true, he often treated Emi like a nuisance and he wasn't the most friendly person, but he did like having her around. He enjoyed the company, he liked having a friend. He missed her, things weren't the same when she was gone. _'Does she know that?' _

Izaya's crimson eyes blinked, and realization settled over him. Did she know? He never told her outright, he just assumed it was obvious. Did she know that he missed her? That he didn't want to leave her at Shinra's? Did she know that he was thinking about her all the time? Did she know that a few nights ago he left the scene when he saw that the girl he was going to manipulate into joining a gang had hair that reminded him of Emi? He couldn't bring himself to do it, so he walked away. How was Emi supposed to know any of this when he gave her the cold shoulder more often than not?

Izaya took out his cell phone and texted Celty back, 'I'm looking.'  
>He hit send and stood up, cracked his back and turned toward Yoite, who was now leaning forward in Izaya's swivel chair, ears upright and alert. "C'mon. I need your nose for a bit."<em><br>_

...

I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me, I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope, I never meant to be so cold.

-Cold  
>Crossfade<p>

* * *

><p>No. There is nothing 'there' with Masomi and Emi, he's just being a nice person and helping out. Buddiessss ftw okai guiz? If you haven't got it yet, and want confirmation- Izaya loves Emi, Shizuo likes her. If you're getting sick of the song lyric thing at the beginning and ending let me know, I can ditch em'. Sorry about the short chapter, it's mostly just Izaya's thoughts for a bit so blah.<p> 


End file.
